


Tattoo

by calumonoxide



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumonoxide/pseuds/calumonoxide





	Tattoo

Juice laid in his bed; naked, sheets draped low on his hips as he watched Kayla slip out from between the sheets and scooted to the edge of the bed and slipped on her panties.

 She had her back turned to him so he could see the tattoo along her spine. He was also checking out how even while sitting down her ass looked in the red lace panties. He ran his fingertips lightly along her spine

 "What’s the reason behind getting this?“ He asked, shifting in the bed to sit up against the headboard.

> **_“I’ll Like You Forever, I’ll Love You For Always”_ **

Kayla turned her head and smiled before she fully turned her body toward him and climbed back in the bed, stretching out on her stomach beside Juice.

 "If i tell you, you cant say anything to him.“ She said, looking up at him. Juice chuckled and looked down at her, moving his hand that was on his stomach to cup her face.

 "Okay. I promise.“ 

 Kayla moved so she was sitting up on her calves. Her bare breast on full display in front of Juice. Distracting him for a couple of seconds.

 "I don’t want you to end up in Chigger Woods.”

Juice chuckled again. “I won’t. I promise.” 

 Kayla sighed and attempted to run her fingers through her sex crazed hair. “Dinah has the rest of the quote on her back.”

 Juice smiled and moved a hand to rest on her hip before jokingly saying “Aw”

 “My dad would read me and my sister a book called  _Love You Forever_ , and whenever he would leave to go on a run that’s what we would say and he would say the rest of the quote. ‘ _ **As Long As I’m Breathing My Baby You’ll Be**_ ’“

 "Who knew Hap was a sap.“ 

 Kayla looked at Juice with serious stare. "Don’t say anything. Not a soul.”

 Juice playfully tackled her, the sheet exposing his naked body. He pinned her arms to the bed. “I won’t tell.” he said, then kissing her passionately.


End file.
